The Dragon's Quest
by xSilverTeardropx3
Summary: I actually wrote this story with pencil in paper but decided to share it on here. I promise it's worth reading
1. The Discovery

**Chapter One**

The Discovery

Hey! Yeah you! Why are you snooping around here? This is some real, topnotch secret stuff all right? Yeah, it is a secret. So? What is it to you? Oh shoot, now you _**know **_it is a secret. That is not good. You know, I am a decent human being too. Secrets always lurk around me. But we are not here to talk about me, but a secret. There are always phases in the process of a secret. How a start of a secret begins is when you see someone telling another one. You think, _Oh god, are they talking about me? Is there something wrong? Is there food in my teeth? If so, that would be very embarrassing. _You would then think to yourself, _Nah, they wouldn't talk about me... _But you walk up to them anyway, asking them what it is. Of course, they never tell you. And you would reply, "Oh, it's okay. It's not my business anyway."

Or at least something along the lines of something similar to that... I hope. But then something will hit you. You will keep on thinking about it and when you tell yourself to stay cool, and not make yourself look like a fool, BAM! Begging on your knees, pleading them and swearing you would do anything they would want. But luckily, you are reading my book. You don't know where I live (at least I hope) and you can't beg or plead me. But if you are clearly bonkers and read on, you are snooping on a secret. I would throw this book out of a window and dig the deepest hole and drop the book in. Why? Well, this information can lead you to many dangers of YOU knowing the secret too. Well, obviously you are off your rocker; here it is, happy now? It was a dark night; the air was still and eerily silent. I wrapped my beat up blue sweater around myself tightly as a soft, chilling wind breezed by. I shivered, lost and alone. _How could've this happened?_ My brain screamed at me. _What a great was to show you are mature Arianne?_ My thoughts bounced around my head dripping with sarcasm. Like, those rubber balls that were played with by the 2nd graders._ My mom __**finally**__ trusted me to go with my friends and here I am, blowing any chance of it in the future. _Sighing, I treaded through the cold air. My foot took a tedious step forward, and suddenly _crack! _I froze as growling entered my ears and the sound of rustling leaves. My knees became weak and seemed to turn into jelly, shaking in terror and all I could focus my mind on was keeping my legs to not knock out underneath me. _GRRRR! _The growling became louder and seemed to surround my like a circling pack of wolves. _No... no... NO! _The forest seemed to scream at the same time and leaves came down in bushels, meaning to bury me but what I saw made me think I turned into a lunatic.

My mouth plopped open at the sight. The sleek and elegant creature skyrocketed up into the black, inky night so fast, that if I blinked I would've missed it. Midnight black scales shone upon the creature in the soft, ribbons of moonlight. And boy, oh boy, those vivid emerald green eyes. They seemed to pierce me in the strongest way possible, as if it were looking into my soul. But that doesn't explain even **close** to what it was like. They would fill your vision with shock and the adrenaline would rush throughout all your body, that words couldn't describe. Razor sharp and silver spear like spikes glowed with deadliness that when you looked at it, you seemed to already feel it cutting through you. The barbs raced along its scaly spine to the tip of the flickering tail. Lastly, the unfurled wings were big and open. They flapped majestically in a way that left you in a trance. My body shook, and finally I collapsed in shock and all I could remember was the stars filling my vision until my eyes flickered shut...


	2. Uhm Surprise?

Chapter Two

Uhm... Surprise?

I see you decided to continue on reading... not the smartest choice, but of course secrets can drive you on the end. I dearly apologize (not) that I will be interacting with you throughout the book. Nice right? Well if you don't like it, you can leave. Meh, what do I care except I am saving your BEHIND! Now on with the book!

I woke up to the fresh scent of grey tea. My, how I love a cup of tea, which is stereotypical for a Brit. I look around to see I was tucked in my snug bed. The walls were splashed with a light navy blue. The room was stuffed with a small, cushion chair that could rock back and forth. It was green and striped with white and a lighter green. My head was pounding and found leaves caught in my dark red hair, glinting with pieces that betrayed their dark red color and turned gold in the sun. Once I touched a leaf to brush it out, thoughts raced through my mind.

Lost. Cold. Creature. Dead. _Da— I mean Hoover Dam! _I thought. Dead was all I was. And I never got to write my will! Sitting bolt straight up, I swung my legs to the side of the bed and grabbed the handle of the cup filed with Earl Grey tea. I chugged it down and in a few moments, I was left with an empty cup and licking my chops (lips if you didn't get it.) When I turned away, I dressed into some black skinny jeans and a "LOVE" green t-shirt. Opening the door cautiously with cup in hand, I tiptoed down the hall to be attacked by a jumble of my friends. We were all going to experience 8th grade in a month. My friend, Akiako Willena had straight black hair with choppy layers and stormy grey eyes. She had glasses, but always bought the stereotypical nerd glasses because she claims she looks like Harry Potter that way. Her skin was a bit tan but she insisted she didn't need one. Sammy Bergavutz had curly blonde hair with side bangs. Her eyes were as blue and rocky like the ocean. She got tan easily so you could so she was the stereotypical California girl, but she was from New Zealand.

There was Alexa Vermilemn. She had dark chocolate, brown hair that was paired up with wavy, perfect curls that made all the popular girls that Alexa nicknamed the 'Bulls' fawn over in jealousy. Her eyes were something pretty special. They were a shocking green that people thought of as emeralds. A spray of freckles sprinkled her cheeks like constellations in the sky. She had soft, un-suntanned skin that people teased her jokingly about her being a 'vampire.' Luckily, we all hated the vampire bunch and gladly scowled in disgust when girls would fawn about the existence of vampires. Then there was Daphne Spinnet. She had light, mousy brown hair that went a to the middle of her back and a button nose. Her eyes were a dark blue that seemed vast and mysterious.

"What are you guys doing here!"

I called out in happiness, carefully placing the cup down before it got smashed.

"To celebrate your birthday... Uh duh!

I blinked my olive green eyes with a tinge of soft grey. _What! Today already?_

"Wow! Time flies, doesn't it?"

A sheepish grin crossed my face. Before I knew it, a pile of colorful presents buried me under.

"Err... help?" I shrugged a hand out of this mess and felt Daphne pull me up, grinning,

"Your mom said we get to play with the good Wii games!" Akiako piped up. Disbelief splashed my face.

"Seriously?"

I asked with shock plain in my voice. "Yeah!" Daphne confirmed, pressing her nose against the oven window, staring at the hot chocolate chip cookies waiting to be devoured. Sammy sat down in the rocking chair while Alexa shouted out in a juvenile voice

"I call dibs for first serve!"

After that, it rolled on with cookies and milk, more games, twister, duck duck goose, and etc. Then, there the creature was again. I saw one of its eyes through the window and chills ran down my spine. When we all sat down to eat, I smiled at he chocolate cake with chocolate, more chocolate, more chocolate! My mom popped in 13 colorful candles in the cake.

"Make a wish..."

Everyone whispered. I smiled, closed my eyes and wished hard. _I wish for a great, happy life... _I softly blew the candle out and suddenly, loud hissing was sounded. _That creature..._ The thought pounding against the sides of my head.

"DUCK!"

My mother said, grabbing everyone's elbows and pushing us down. We hid under the table with her brown eyes flickering around. Suddenly, a crash was hear and I was staring down at my family with its drool creeping down my back.

"ARI!"

She shouted with a boggled face. "Girls, stay here."

My mom, or just Melissa raced out as quietly as a mouse and grabbed a broom.

"LET GO OF HER!"

Melissa shrieked and beat the majestic dragon. It let out a sharp cry that sounded like an eagle cry, a lion roar, and horse's neigh all together and beat it's black wings, swooping out of the house. are you alright Ari?" She asked, hugging me tightly. I just stared where it left. _So it really was real... _I thought. Questions swirled in my mind as I shakily sat down onto a chair.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Daphne smiled and hugged me. The soft beeping of the oven went off, proudly presenting us the cookies.

"Here, have one with some nice milk."

Alexa shoved a cookie into my hand and a flask of milk in the other. Later, we all said our good byes but I still can't stop thinking about that Dragon..


End file.
